


To Lose One Parent...

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione investigates an inconsistency in the wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lose One Parent...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Generation_
> 
> Title inspired by _The Importance of Being Earnest_ by Oscar Wilde: "To lose one parent, Mr. Worthing, may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose both looks like carelessness."

It began with Oscar Wilde and pity for poor Harry to have lost all four of his grandparents before he was even a year old, leaving him at that awful house every summer.

What were the odds?

She curiously began to take notes, factoring out the war and You-Know-Who. All four of Ron's grandparents; three of Neville's, Lavender's, and Draco Malfoy's. Both of Sirius's parents, both of Professor Lupin's, and Eileen Snape.

It wasn't the loss of half an entire generation who should have lived past a century that frightened her—it was that no one else seemed to notice.


End file.
